Where Did You Go
by WindInMyHair
Summary: Sometimes thunderstorms can be terrifying. Especially for a 4-year old boy. Pre-Savior


**Okay, I couldn't not write down this idea because I couldn't risk losing this train of thought. So, without further ado, here's my first OUAT one-shot fic! :)**

A clap of thunder boomed outside and a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky. As the rain pelted harshly against the window, the little 4-year old boy on the other side whimpered and pulled his bed covers over his head, trying to protect himself from the raging storm outside.

Thunderstorms were terrifying to this little boy. The thunder sounded like a giant cymbal clashing, shaking the ground around it from the powerful vibrations. And the Lightning was vibrant just long enough that if someone was outside his window like in the scary movies on tv, he would catch a glimpse of them.

Another great bang of thunder erupted through the air. Involuntarily, the whimpering boy let out a small shriek. The storm was so loud. There could be a monster right beside his bed and he wouldn't be able to hear it because of the deafening thunder. Maybe if he just lowered the covers... But if there was lightning, he might see a monster! He started breathing quickly in a sort of panic. What if there was one in his room now?! What if -

"Henry?" A concerned voice came from the boy's bedroom door. Peeking his head out, the boy saw the familiar face of his mother. "You're crying! What's wrong, honey?" Only when his mother stated that he was crying did the boy notice the damp feeling spreading across his cheeks.

His mother's gentle eyes were filled with worry when she stepped into his room, shutting the door behind her. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked softly. The boy briefly shook his head before yet another clap of thunder boomed in the sky, causing the little boy to quite visibly jump. The mother sighed, a look of understanding and compassion crossing her face. "Are you afraid of the thunderstorm?" The boy nodded, hanging his head down low in embarrassment.

The mother walked over and sat down on the bed beside her son. She swung her legs onto the covers and lay back, resting her head against the backboard whilst pulling the quivering little boy into her arms. "It's okay Henry, I'm here," she whispered. "I'm always here."

The boy relaxed slightly in his mother's gentle grasp. He nestled his head into her arm, and for the first time throughout the night, he lets his fatigue take hold and he finally drifts into a tranquil and undisturbed sleep.

The mother stayed there, her son sleeping in her arms, until the crashing thunder dispersed, and the downpour slowed to a scarce trickle.

As the final few drops of rain hit the earth, the mother looked down at her resting son and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. As she slid out from underneath him, she whispered into his ear, "You don't need to be afraid, Henry. Not while I'm here. Mommy will always be here."

-0-0-0-

A loud clap of thunder rang through the night. Regina sat upright in bed, awoken suddenly by the noise. She was still for a minute before she thought of the little boy in the next room who must be terrified. Regina threw the covers off as she walked hurriedly towards the little boy's room.

"Henry," Regina whispered as she peeked her head into the bedroom, "Are you alright?"

Glancing to the bed, she saw it was neatly made and there was no sign of the little boy. Realization hit like a brick. Henry was with Emma. He had been for the past few weeks.

Regina sighed, closed the door and sat on the bed. Another burst of thunder made the house quiver, and tears began to pool in her eyes. She thought back to all those years ago when Henry whimpered at every flash of lightning and sob at each thunderclash. He was terrified then, what if he's terrified now? Even if he's 11, he could still be scared. She's his mother, she promised to always be there.

Throughout every thunderstorm since that night, Regina had been there to comfort the child's worries; to hold him until he drifted off to sleep. She was the one who was there to protect the boy. He was HER son.

But now he hates her. Every chance she gets to talk to her son, he avoids her at all costs. He's only ever seen with his birth mother, the one who left him. He doesn't want to even talk to her.

Regina had tried. She really did. She tried to raise this boy as well and kind as she possibly could. And yet he still thinks of her as the evil queen. He's convinced she didn't love him. That is so far from the truth.

The rain had started to calm down and Regina sighed. She promised that she would never leave him. That she would always be there to protect him. But a thought terrified her. Even after everything, maybe Henry didn't need her to be there anymore. Maybe she just wasn't wanted.

As she began to exit the room, she turned around for one last look. She hoped that one day, she might be needed again. One day, she could be wanted again.


End file.
